Stand in the Rain
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: "So stand in the rain, Stand your ground, Stand up when it's all crashing down, You stand through the pain, You won't drown, And one day, whats lost can be found, You stand in the rain." A story of the unlikeliest of friends and the bond that can be formed through understanding and pain. The bond of brothers. Boarding School AU (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Raphael Davidson strutted across the grounds of New York City Preparatory Academy with his leather jacket slung over his shoulder and a smoldering look on his face. He extracted a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit a cigarette. Once the end of it burned a deep orange and smoke curled from the end he took a deep drag from it and then blew out a smoke ring, watching it float towards a group of students with a smirk on his handsome face. He chuckled when the group recoiled as the smoke dissipated in front of them and then glared at him.

Raph just shrugged and kept walking, his other hand gripping his jacket loosely. He was wearing the required white button up shirt, black slacks, and a green tie with the school crest on it. He loosened the tie as he walked, undoing his mother's hard work in seconds. Despite his mother's protests he had spiked his fiery red hair to sharp points and black sunglasses hid his chocolate brown eyes. As he strutted across the courtyard he drew many looks from his fellow students. Their judgmental gazes made his attitude flare up and he immediately knew that this place was **very **different from his previous school. Here he was not only an outcast but also a charity case. Not one to accept charity, he had balked at the idea of attending the academy when his mother had brought up the opportunity, but the pleading look on his mother's face and the encouraging nod from his father had inspired his acceptance.

He was starting to seriously regret caving so easily.

But how could he resist that look on his mother's face? His parents had worked so hard to give their children the best that they could. Their family was far from rich and when Raph's mother had been hired as the chef for a prep school in the downtown area, she had also been offered free tuition for Raph and his sister. This school was a serious stepping-stone towards a better future so Raph was going to grin and bear it.

He shook his head and when he passed a group of girls who rudely stared at him and whispered amongst themselves. They all looked exactly the same with their long blonde hair, Starbucks in one hand and Gucci bags in the other. Feeling a bit ornery, he decided to antagonize them.

Just a bit. What harm could that do?

He grinned and veered towards them, approaching the tall blonde who seemed to be the head of the group. "Wassup Barbie?" He rumbled in his raspy Brooklyn accent and blew smoke in her overly made-up face.

She scoffed and coughed but Raph just shrugged and strutted away calmly, chuckling to himself as the girls hurried to spray their friend with various perfumes. She wasn't his type anyways. When Raph made it to the stairs he threw his cigarette on the marble steps and put it out with the heel of his combat boots, relishing in the looks that a few boys gave him. He was walking towards the door when he bumped into a thin young man who was hurrying towards the entrance.

Even though the impact was slight, the boy recoiled violently and dropped the books in his arms. Feeling bad, Raph reached for him, "Ya okay buddy?" The boy looked at him with a cold calculating gaze as he avoided Raph's outreached hand.

He was thin but Raph could see a good amount of muscle on his body. A strap ran across his chest and supported a long black case. His hair was midnight black and cut short in the back, but his bangs hung in his face slightly and golden eyes watched him warily. Raph caught a glimpse of a great pain in them before the boy speedily picked up his books and dashed away without a word.

Raph stood there for a moment, puzzled at what had just taken place. The boy intrigued him. He seemed different and interesting, unlike his fellow students. He shrugged and walked inside of the huge building. He looked around in awe at the fancy decorations and the vast amount of space. As he ambled towards the principal's office he heard the sounds of a scuffle and the whimpers of a victim. Growling and narrowing his eyes he hurried towards the noises and found a group of three boys cornering a tall, skinny boy with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He barreled forward and saw the boys pushing the boy against the lockers.

"What? You're not gonna fight Pony boy?" One of the boys taunted and the boy merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to assume that was an attempt at an insult and not a literary reference." He said in a soft, slightly nasal voice and adjusted his glasses.

"Shut up!" a boy snarled and shoved the tall boy back against the lockers, hard. Still the boy did nothing but wince.

"C'mon Dorkatello we know that you know how to fight." The leader stepped forward and made as if to punch the boy. As his fist came down his arm was captured in a strong grip and he was wrenched away from the poor boy.

"Back off ya little punk." Raph growled menacingly and cracked his knuckles. The bully looked him over before sneering and crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do about it...? Peasant." He spat and snickered, his friends joining in from behind him.

Like lightning, Raph reached into his belt and whipped out a butterfly knife, expertly twirling it before pointing it directly at the leader.

"Wanna find out?" He whispered dangerously and the boy's eyes widened. He looked at his friend before spitting at Raph's feet and quickly walking away. Raph barely tamped down his need to go after the boy and put him in his place and instead turned around to check on the boy who was straightening his glasses and grabbing his shoulder bag.

"Hey you okay?" He asked but the boy merely looked at him with his soft hazel eyes that were framed by messy brown bangs.

"Weapons aren't allowed in school." He said softly and then walked away. Raph stared after him in shock before his face morphed into a frown and he kicked a locker in frustration.

"Prick." He mumbled then hurried to the principal's office, intent on avoiding any other students. When he got there and checked in he was told to wait for his mentor to arrive. He scoffed at the idea and stared disinterestedly at the bland, ugly portraits of principals of the past.

"Will Michelangelo Lovett pleaser report to the principal's office?" A voice echoed over the intercom and Raph rolled his eyes. Great he was going to be mentored by one of the richest boys in the country.

When Michelangelo finally arrived he was the opposite of what Raph expected. He was a short, blonde boy with long surfer hair that was stuffed under a bright orange beanie. He wasn't wearing a tie and his pants he baggy on his small form. He was wearing two shell necklaces with surfing charms on them and his ears were pierced with diamond studs.

When he caught sight of Raph he walked over and shook his hand vigorously.

"So you're the new dude. Nice bad boy look. I dig it." He grinned goofily and pushed Raph towards the door, "Let's get started man." He babbled excitedly as he led Raph around the school, constantly bouncing around and gesturing wildly. The other students seemed to ignore him and his enthusiastic greetings, but the bubbly heir was not fazed.

Suddenly he stopped dead in the middle of the hall and Raph barely avoided colliding with him.

"Shit man!" He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head. "We never did the meet and greet. I'm Mikey. What's your name?" He asked excitedly and Raph gave him a small smile. This kid might be annoying but he was pretty cool.

"Raph." He said and the boy immediately launched into another long tale about his run-ins with the school ghost who he called 'Leatherhead'. Apparently the ghost was a giant alligator or something like that. Raph just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and followed him to their first class.

Mikey ushered him to the front row and then excitedly plopped down in the seat next to him. Instead of trying to engage the red head into a forced conversation he got the hint and put in his headphones. Seconds later loud, muffled music poured out and he began humming and dancing in his seat, his baby blues closed as he soaked in the sound.

Raph took the time that the teacher was lecturing to look around for any other friendly faces. Maybe there were other cool people like Mikey at this lame school. His gaze fell on the boy next to him and after a moment he recognized him. It was the boy that he had saved from the bullies. The ungrateful prick.

Raph turned to him and found the boy already looking him over.

"It seems that Mikey has taken a shine to you. He's a good kid. Be nice to him." Raph nodded dumbly at the stoic boy and gave him a confused look. He couldn't really figure this kid out. For a moment the boy's mask melted and his face softened.

"Thank you." He said softly and looked down almost shyly. "For what you did."

Raph blinked then gave him a crooked smile, "No prob." He reached out his hand and took the boy's pale hand.

"I'm Raph." He whispered, unaware that the teacher's gaze was focused on him and the boy.

"Donny." Donny gave him a soft smile and then froze, his face turning bright red when the teacher cleared her throat directly in front of them.

"Finished with your introductions Mr. Morrissey?" She snarled and Donny recoiled immediately, looking down at his book. Satisfied, the teacher walked away, still talking and Raph just gaped at Donny.

Sitting right in front him was most likely the son of his favorite wrestler, Mad Morrissey. Finally he found his voice and he whispered excitedly.

"Morrissey?! Like Mad Morrissey?!" Donny stiffened and gave Raph a hard look.

"Yes. He's my father and no I don't want to talk about it." With that he turned his attention to the teacher and what she was writing on the board, his pencil furiously scribbling on the paper.

Bored out of his mind, Raph rested his chin on the heel of his hand and continued to gaze around the room, looking around for something interesting to capture his attention.

That was when he caught sight of the dark-haired boy from the steps sitting in the corner of the room.

The boy was staring listlessly out the window while his hand scribbled away at his notebook. He was taking notes without even looking. Propped up against the wall by the boy was the same long black case from before. It looked like it could hold a pole or something thin and long.

Curious, Raph tried to get Mikey's attention unsuccessfully. Finally he resorted to a well-placed poke that hit the small blonde hard in the cheek.

"Hey." Raph growled and the happy smile was leveled at him, the blue eyes shining with excitement and friendliness,

"Who's dat kid in da corner? Da one with da black hair." He whispered and Mikey looked around for the boy in question, his eyes widening when he realized whom they were talking about.

"That's Leonardo Hamato." He leaned in conspiratorially as if sharing a deep secret, "No one really knows what his deal is but he's a hardcore loner." Mikey shrugged, having told Raph everything he knew. He then returned to his music and began doodling in his notebook.

Raph chanced one more glance at Leonardo. He caught sight of that deep sadness once again in the boy's face before it was quickly hidden by feigned boredom. Their eyes locked for a moment and the boy seemed to look Raph over before stiffening and turning away from him despite Raph's attempt at a friendly smile.

Raph huffed grumpily and turned to look at the notes on the board, scribbling in his notebook angrily. Just one look from that mysterious boy set him on edge and made him ready to punch something. Hard.

And yet, he was intrigued. There was something about Leonardo that made him want to find out what made the boy tick. He was a mystery.

If anyone was gonna solve the mystery of Leonardo Hamato, it was going to be Raphael Davidson.

So far this year promised to be at least slightly interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Raph was walking to school, his usual cigarette in his mouth. He took a deep drag and then put it out on the gates of the school before walking onto the grounds. He made it three feet before his image was shattered by a blonde blur. Mikey appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Raph let out a grunt as he hit the grassy area nearby, Mikey sitting on top of his back.

"Gotcha Raph!" Mikey crowed happily and Raph sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah. Now get off me ya nutball!" He shoved Mikey off of his back and brushed himself off. As they rose and Raph shoved Mikey playfully, sending the blonde back to the ground, Donny walked over with a book in one hand and a coffee thermos in the other. He watched his friends' exchange with mild interest as pushing devolved into wrestling on the grass. Raph was obviously dominating the fight and had Mikey pinned in seconds. Donnie felt a pang go through his chest as he watched the scene and was reminded of his father. He shook his head to dispel the memories that tried to resurface and closed his book.

"Alright. Break it up tough guy." he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Both boys promptly ignored him. He let out a long-suffering sigh and looked around at the other students who were pointedly ignoring them.

All except for one.

Leaning against the wall in the shadows, Leonardo Hamato's eyes were trained on the three friends. In his golden depths Donnie saw a flash of wistfulness before Leonardo registered that he was being watched and shifted his gaze away from them. Donnie arched an eyebrow in interest and then turned back to his still wrestling friends. He took one glance at their dirty uniforms and shouts of glee and made up his mind. Their group could definitely use another intellectual.

He watched exasperatedly as Raph gave a squealing Mikey a wet willie and sighed as his annoyance spiked.

"C'mon pull it together you idiots!" he said as Mikey and Raph froze.

They gaped at him and he rolled his eyes, a slight smile peeking through his angry facade. "It's time for class."

Mikey hopped up and went dashing towards the building, yelling about how if he was late for class one more time he would be killed by his English teacher. Donnie shook his head and let the goofball run off. He and Raph were walking up the steps when Leonardo brushed past them and sped towards class, his head low and the long rectangular box strapped to his back.

"Your boyfriend is really cordial." Donnie chuckled and jabbed Raph in the side playfully.

"He ain't mah boyfriend wise guy!" Raph growled and cracked his knuckles menacingly. "So shut yer trap."

"Oh please Raph." Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm just messing with you. I think we should talk to him. He looks kinda lonely."

"Alright… which one of us is gonna do it?" Raph whispered as they sat down in English.

Mikey sat in the seat next to them, humming and dancing to nonexistent music. "Wassup guys?" he asked, putting his feet up on the desk.

Donnie and Raph looked at him oddly and then Donnie let out a sigh.

"I guess it's my turn to ask then. Mikey?" He asked slowly and Mikey looked at him happily.

"Wassup dude?" he put a pencil on his nose and began avidly trying to balance it.

Donnie gave him an exasperated look and spoke slowly. "How did we get here before you when you ran in before us?"

Mikey said nothing for a second and then rolled his eyes, "Because dude… I had to go see Leatherhead before class. He needed a hug."

"Leatherhead…. the imaginary alligator?" Donny said exasperatedly.

"Dude he's a ghost. Soooo not imaginary." he rolled his eyes and then resumed balancing the pencil on his nose.

Raph sent Donnie and exasperated look and they simultaneously answered.

"Not Mikey."

"So it's decided, we keep Mikey away from Leonardo as much as possible." Donnie said and Raph nodded in agreement. They turned back to Mikey and found his seat mysteriously empty. Donnie and Raph quickly looked over to Leo's usual seat by the window where Mikey sat perched on a shocked Leo's desktop, legs crossed like a child, chatting animatedly. Suddenly Mikey saw them looking and he got up, pulling Leo from his seat and dragging him over to where Donnie and Raph were sitting.

"Dudes this is Leo." He said and Leo awkwardly raised his hand in a shy greeting. "He's gonna join us for lunch today." He said matter-of-factly and Leo looked down uncomfortably.

"I am…looking forward to eating with you." he said quietly in a deep voice before smiling slightly at Mikey and going back to his seat.

"No need to thank me dudes. I already know I'm awesome" he flipped the collar of his uniform shirt and strutted back to his seat.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Donnie took another sip of his coffee and Raph sighed.

"You know that he's never gonna let this go right?" he grumbled and Donnie just let out a sigh as he began taking notes.

Raph glanced over at Leo who was looking down at his notes, copying everything on the board. Something was different this time.

Leonardo was actually smiling.

Later that day at lunch, Leonardo walked into the cafeteria and warily looked around the room. Nearly all of the tables were full with their respective cliques and as usual there was no room for him. He looked around for Michelangelo and his friends, but when he did not see them he started to walk towards his usual corner. His shoulders were slumped sadly and he berated himself for thinking that he could possibly have a chance at a normal life with normal friends. He had just sat down at his corner table and was opening his paper bag lunch when someone sat next to him.

Michelangelo flopped into the seat next Leo, his superhero lunchbox bursting at the seams. Leonardo flinched and then looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa chill out man." Mikey chuckled and opened his straining lunchbox.

It was filled to the brim with gummy worms, leftover pizza, and orange Crush. Leo chuckled and gave Mikey a smile, the young boy returning his smile enthusiastically. Eventually Raph and Donnie joined them, and by that time, Leo was nibbling on a sad looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Raph waved at his mom as he walked past the lunch line and the small, adorable woman behind the counter blew him an enthusiastic kiss before dishing out food to the kids. Raph blushed slightly and shoved Mikey playfully as he sat down next to them. The blonde greeted them excitedly and then continued sloppily eating his pizza slices and HoHos.

Raph rolled his eyes and eyes Leo's droopy sandwich.

"Dude that's pathetic." he snickered and pushed some of his mother's gourmet cooking towards Leo, who put down his sandwich and looked at it apprehensively.

"Go on. It ain't gonna bite ya." Leo gracefully picked up a fork and took a bite of the salad. As soon as it hit his taste buds, his eyes widened and he smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you Raphael." he said quietly and then smiled as he gracefully devoured the food.

Raph smirked and dug into the steak on his plate. Donnie pulled out his lunch box, which was appropriately nerdy for him and dug into his organic salad. There was silence for a few moments before Mikey sparked an argument with Donatello about the scientific plausibility of Mikey being able to change into a monster at will.

"But dude all the comics say that it's because of science!" Mikey said, his words slightly muffled by the pizza in his mouth.

Donnie sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples. "For the last time Mikey, its not scientifically impossible. Believe me!"

Mikey frowned then his face lit up. "What about invisible food?! Is that a thing?" He asked as he held up a fruit roll up, almost as if waiting for it to turn invisible.

"Lord help me." Donnie muttered and stabbed at the last tomato in his salad.

"C'mon Mike. Give genius boy a break." Raph gave Mikey a noogie, making the younger boy laugh happily.

Leo watched happily, a small smile on his usually emotionless face. Raph watched Leo as he nervously turned to Donnie and began to talk about the book that they were reading in English. It seemed that To Kill A Mockingbird was a favorite Leo's

Donnie immediately engaged him in conversation, and Raph tuned them out, mumbling "Nerds."

As lunch was nearing the end, Donnie and Leo were deep in conversation about 30,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Mikey was growing bored. He glanced over at Donnie as he talked animatedly to Leo and saw that the genius's smartphone was sitting on the table unguarded and his bag was lying behind him on the ground. Grinning mischievously, He quietly got up from his seat, winked at Raph and then snuck behind Donnie, as quiet as a mouse. The genius didn't even notice he was so wrapped up in his conversation.

Just as the bell rang, Mikey, fast as lightning, swiped the genius's stuff and went running, cackling like a lunatic.

"Mikey!" Donnie screamed and leapt from his seat, dashing after the boy angrily. He never let his phone out of his grasp and now that he had, he was paying for it. He was gonna get his baby back if it was the last thing he did.

Leo looked startled for a second, then he looked at Raph and when he saw the tough guy laughing hard he chuckled as well.

"Dude Mikey is gonna get slaughtered." Raph laughed and got up, cleaning up the missing boys' lunches and grabbing their lunch boxes.

Leo chuckled and picked up his sad-looking sandwich and then at the garbage can.

"Aw just toss it." Raph watched him as Leo dropped the sandwich in the trashcan. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and Leo smiled hugely at Raph.

"I always hated those sandwiches anyway." he said in a more confident voice.

Raph grinned and slapped him on the shoulder amicably.

He didn't expect Leo to hiss in pain and curl in on himself. He pulled away from Raph and a frightened look surfaced in his eyes.

"Whoa Leo! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard." he said and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"No…. no I'm fine." Leo gasped out and stood awkwardly, obviously nursing one side of his body.

"Leo… what's goin on…" he asked slowly as he got closer to the jumpy boy.

Leo tried to flinch away but Raph only stepped closer, really looking at him for the first time that day.

That was when he noticed that the area around Leo's left eye was colored slightly darker. He looked closer at his eye and that's when he saw the dark discoloration under what was obviously makeup.

"Leo…. holy shit." by now the cafeteria was empty and the second warning bell rang out in the empty cafeteria.

"What the fuck happened to ya Leo? Who did dis? I swear I'll-" Raph growled and cracked his knuckles but Leo quickly put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"NO! Raph no! I-I-I it happened at my dojo!" he said quickly, giving Raph a shaky smile.

"Huh? Yer do-what?" Raph gave him a confused look.

"My dojo. I practice martial arts there everyday after school. My sensei, my teacher, and I were sparring, practice fighting, and he accidentally hit me in the wrong places."

Raph raised a disbelieving eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "C'mon Leo. Ya expect me ta believe that yer teacher, a master in martial arts, accidentally hurt ya? I'm gonna call bullshit."

Leo began to sweat profusely and stuttered slightly as he inched toward the door. Raph opened his mouth slightly to interrogate him a bit more when the bell rang loudly and they both froze, looking at the clock. In that moment, Leo slipped away and grabbed his stuff at the table. As he was picking up his long case Raph stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"This ain't over Leo…" he said quietly and Leo stiffened before turning back to him and giving him a hard, determined look.

"Yes. It is." Then he walked, nearly limped away.


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm discontinuing this story for now. I lost the plot somewhere along the way and I'm not sure if I'll ever come back to it. For those of you who enjoyed this story I apologize.**

**Ever Yours,**

**FearlessinBlue**


End file.
